Starting Area and Intro Cutscene
Overview In the intro, the player is introduced to Vuco, goddess of restoration (in the game), and the 5 major factions. These are the Inbetween (the player's group), the Light and the Dark (sworn enemies), the Void (an ancient enemy of all factions since ancient times), and the Detached (a group of peaceful animals). This is only accessible after pressing the button at the end of the starting area. After this, the intro will automatically start. Music: Audio Test in Starting Area: Riverbed Circuit by Makkon Intro: Absolution by Makkon Settings Difficulty * Casual is for a less experienced player. It isn't as rewarding however, and shouldn't be played with multiple players as it would be too easy * Normal is the default difficulty, and is fairly easy as well. It should not be played with multiple people also, unless the players aren't as good or are new to the game * Hard is for multiple average players or one very good player * Void is a VERY hard difficulty. I have not even tried it yet, however, the description says it is very unfair at times and only for insanely good PVE masters or multiple above average players Friendly Fire * Enabled is the pro version for when you want to either: enable PVP to fight or have the ability to hurt each other for a harder multiplayer experience. This only affects you in multiplayer! IT WILL NOT MAKE YOU IMMUNE TO FALL DAMAGE! * Disabled is for if you don't want to accidentally hurt another player during combat by area damage via the swing of a sword or a misfired arrow Lag Reducing Settings (Depending on your Computer's Capabilities) * Set it to minimal if your computer has lag issues or you like to do other things on your computer while the game is running, (wiki admins) like streaming music or chatting with your friends. * Normal is the default and for those with an average computer * Maximum is ok if you're playing on a server with an average computer or your computer is above average Music * Enabled is the default for if you want to listen to Mithey's music in the maps made by those on this list * Disabled is for if you are listening to music already on Youtube or another streaming program Infinite Lives During Boss Fights and Events * Enabled is highly recommended unless you are playing with multiple good players on a server or LAN (Local Area Network) * Disabled is weirdly the default for this one, and means that if you die in a boss or event, you HAVE to restart the entire thing. I know, right? Items Game Options V1 Allows the player to change map settings during the map and after the starting area. Status:Loot chest Trivia * If you die in the starting room (the only ways are by drowning, /kill, starving to death, and falling over and over. This list doesn't include multiplayer!) you will respawn in the command block area. Simply go on top of the podium and step on the pressure plate and you'll be teleported to the starting area again * Optifine is not required, but HIGHLY recommended and will add a lot more depth to the game due to the custom textures and lag reducing features * The intro cutscene has a definite time, meaning that nothing aside from lag and pausing/saving and quitting to title will pause it and it will always be the same amount of time from start to finish